The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balshorozle’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener, Niedersachen (Northern Germany) during the summer of 1999. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that have unique flower colors, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright mounded growth habits.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Klemiga’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,205, characterized by its neon pink-colored flowers, grey green-colored foliage, and upright, compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘BFP-1705’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,396, characterized by its semi-double salmon and light pink-bicolored flowers, dark green colored-foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2000 in a controlled environment at Weener, Niedersachen (Northern Germany).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generation of such asexual propagation.